


The Boy Never Stays

by ByAStream



Series: The Wickchester Verse [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after meeting the Winchesters, Daisy Wick once again encounters the brothers, this time in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The summer of 1999 brings a lot of unexpected things, including Daisy's first relationship and for once, some sort of stability for Sam and Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr for this story which can be found at thewickchesterverse.tumblr.com . It's mainly so I can keep myself organized but I'm working on a character list there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up three years after The Beginning and follows Daisy and the Winchesters when they reconnect in Sioux Falls in 1999. It introduces a couple characters from Supernatural who are connected to Daisy in some way.

**August 1999**

The summer heat seemed like it was never going to diminish. Daisy was growing frustrated with being in Sioux Falls visiting her mother’s sister, Jody. Aunt Jody was fun to be around, but Daisy hardly knew anyone in Sioux Falls and Owen was still a baby, only a few months old. Daisy had taken to riding a bike around, usually ending up at Singer Salvage. Mr. Singer didn’t like having her around at first, but he’d recognized the name from a hunt John Winchester had been on a few years prior. Daisy could often be found sitting in the shade with Rumsfeld, the pup Bobby had adopted.

Daisy was perched on one of the junk cars in the shade reading when she heard the rumble of a car. Bobby had given her a book about djinn to read after Daisy wouldn’t stop pestering him about learning about the supernatural. She’d figured out quickly that he was the Bobby that Sam used to tell her about. After that, Daisy had started hanging around more, learning more about the supernatural than she ever thought was possible. When she saw what car it was, she almost dropped the book. Sam and Dean got out of the Impala, while John pulled up behind in a pickup truck.

“Sam? Dean?” she said, hopping off the car. They were shocked to see her.

“Daisy? What are you doing here?” Sam asked as Daisy walked toward him.

“We’re visiting my aunt and uncle…well mom is…I’ve been hanging around here,” she said.

“The idjit refuses to leave is what it is,” Bobby said. 

“And you’re reading about…djinn?” Sam asked looking at the book Daisy was holding. She shrugged.

“Summer reading?” she replied. Sam laughed. It seemed like it had been a lot longer than three years since he’d last seen her. Daisy had changed a lot in those three years. She was no longer the wide-eyed eleven year old Sam had known. She still had that spark he’d seen in her, even knowing what she knew.

“So you’ve been reading up on things?” Dean asked her. Daisy shrugged.

“A little bit here and there,” Daisy said.

“You’re not hunting, are you?” he asked. Daisy was quiet for a moment. Dean gave her a harsh look.

“I’ll repeat myself. You are not hunting, right Daisy?” he said, his voice harsher than before. Daisy stood up straight and looked him in the eye.

“It was nothing I can’t handle,” she said. Dean let out a frustrated sigh.

“Daisy, you are fourteen years old. You have no business hunting,” he said. John and Bobby just stood back, watching the scene unfold.

“Sam was thirteen when you guys came through town. And don’t you tell me he’d never been on a hunt, Dean Winchester,” Daisy snapped.

“That’s different. He wasn’t alone,” Dean said. Daisy stared him down. There was always something unnerving about Daisy when she was focused on something, or in this case, pissed off at Dean about something. Even when she was elven it was something that Dean knew he wanted to steer clear of.

“If it makes you feel any better, I wasn’t alone…Bobby was with me,” Daisy said.

“Don’t you go dragging me into this, ya idjit,” Bobby said to her.

“You let her hunt? Bobby what the hell are you thinking?” Dean yelled. Bobby looked at him.

“I was thinking it was her case and the idjit wouldn’t leave me alone about letting her help. Kid’s a good shot, I’ll give her that,” he said. To say Dean was pissed off would be an understatement.

“Does your mom know you were hunting?” he asked Daisy. Daisy shrugged.

“My mom doesn’t care. She doesn’t do much these days…not since then. We lived in Palo Alto for a while…now we’re here…visiting…but I’m not so sure we’ll being going back…or I’ll be going back anyway,” Daisy said, looking down. The trio had started walking deeper into the yard, distancing themselves from the two men in order to catch up with one another.

“What do you mean she doesn’t care, Dais? What’s been going on with you since we left?” Sam asked her.

“She gave up. I’m the only kid she has left. Most of the time, it’s one of my aunt’s looking out for me. Her brother is the one that lives out in California, the one we’ve been living with. And now were visiting her sister. I heard my aunt talking a couple nights ago…they want to send my mom away,” Daisy said. Tears threatened to fall.

“Send her away?” Dean asked. Daisy nodded.

“Psychiatric hospital. She needs help. But I don’t think this is something they can fix…she’s all I have left,” Daisy cried. Sam hugged her, resting his head on the top of her head.

“No, Daisy, she’s not all you have left. You’ve got us. I promise. You’ve got us,” Sam said. The three sat outside until the sun began to dip over the horizon and Bobby called them in to eat.   


	2. The Mystery in the Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are never easy and life is never normal.

John and Bobby watched the trio as they headed to catch up with one another. For once, the boys looked relaxed and at ease. They looked like normal kids who didn’t have to deal with the supernatural. John gave Bobby a look.

“What?” Bobby asked him.

“She’s just a girl,” John said.

“And your boys were just babies. There ain’t no way she was staying out of this life. Not after what she’s seen,” Bobby said. It wasn’t much later that they came through the door laughing and smiling. Bobby looked at Daisy. It was the first time he’d seen the kid so happy since she’d shown up in his yard. She’d been happy reading, but this was more than happy.

“What’s for dinner?” Daisy asked.

 “Ain’t your aunt going to be looking for you?” Bobby asked.

“Aunt Jody knows I’m here,” she said. He gave her a look and Daisy headed to the kitchen and dialed the familiar number. Her aunt didn’t pick up. She dialed again and it wasn’t picked up. Daisy’s brow furrowed with worry. It was unusual for someone to not pick up the phone. She tried paging her aunt. That’s when the phone started ringing.

“Hello?” Daisy asked.

“Daisy! Where are you?” her aunt asked.

“Singer Salvage…Aunt Jody, what’s wrong?” Daisy asked. She heard her aunt take a breath. Her voice was wavering. A sinking feeling made a home in the pit of Daisy’s stomach.

“Your mom is in the hospital…we don’t know what happened,” she said.

“What?” Daisy asked.

“I’m coming to get you, stay put,” her aunt said, hanging up. Daisy was in a daze as she headed back into the living room. Sam rushed to her side.

“Daisy? Daisy? Dais, come on, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“My mom. She’s in the hospital. My aunt’s coming to pick me up,” she cried. Daisy wasn’t much for prayer, but she sat down and bowed her head. She never prayed to God, not since before she lost her brothers. She prayed to the archangel Gabriel. She didn’t know why she favored him. If angels did exist, she thought, wouldn’t it make more sense to pray to Michael? Daisy shook the thought and prayed.

‘ _Gabriel, my mom’s in a real bad way right now. I’m not one to pray…well, to God that is. If you’re real and you’re there…please heal her. She’s all I have left. I have the Winchesters, but it’s not the same. They aren’t mom. I can’t lose her. Not now. Not like this. Please.’_ Daisy was trying to hold back her tears. Sam sat beside her on the couch. Daisy just kept repeating the prayer. When she was younger, her favorite stories included Gabriel. She wasn’t sure why. Sam wrapped an arm around her and Daisy turned her head to rest on his shoulder. There was no stopping her tears.

 She heard the rumble of her aunt’s car in the yard. She stood up and wiped her eyes. Sam wasn’t sure what to do.

“I can go with you,” he said quietly.

“Sam,” she said. He looked to his father.

“Go,” John said to his youngest. Sam nodded and walked with Daisy out to the waiting car. Her aunt gave her a questioning look.

“I’m Sam, a friend of Daisy’s from Montana…Bobby’s my uncle,” Sam explained. Jody accepted his explanation and pulled out of the yard, heading for the hospital where her sister was, sending up a silent prayer. The last thing Daisy needed was to lose her mother as well.

 

* * *

 

Daisy’s mother was still in surgery when they arrived at Sioux Falls General. Daisy had yet to let go of Sam. He was her lifeline. Daisy was anxiously looking around the waiting room, hoping that the doctor would come in soon.

“I’m not going to say she’ll be okay, Daisy. But your mom is a fighter,” Sam said.

“A fighter? She’s given up, Sam. On me, on life. It hasn’t been the same since my brothers died. Like I said. They want to put her in a psychiatric hospital,” Daisy said.

“That doesn’t mean they will or that she can’t get better. Daisy, you both went through a lot. Most people, they wouldn’t be able to deal with the crap you have. You’re strong. Your mother is strong,” Sam said. The door opened and the doctor walked into the room. Daisy, Sam, and Jody all looked up.

“I’m Dr. Andrews. Bethany is stable for now, but not out of the woods yet. Whatever attacked her caused extensive damage. I’ve never seen an animal attack quite like this,” the doctor said.

“Can we see her?” Jody asked.

“She’s heavily sedated right now, but yes, you can go see her. She is in the intensive care unit. The recovery time for something like this, it will be a while,” Dr. Andrews explained. Jody led the two teens to where the doctor directed. When they walked in, Daisy turned her face into Sam’s chest. Sam just held her. He had no doubt it was something supernatural that had done this. 


End file.
